Petunia's Letter
by PotterPeeps
Summary: Petunia Evans has always been outshone by her younger sister Lily. So far, she's put up with it, but when Lily gets accepted to a magic school and Petunia doesn't, Petunia's had enough. She's had enough of being outdone by her little sister. Petunia is going to get accepted to that school, no matter what. Three-shot. First fanfic! :D Nishi
1. Chapter 1

Petunia was sitting in the corner of her room, perched upon her tiny wooden desk. She was writing a letter, and was scribbling furiously on the paper, the sound of the pen scratching filling the room. A shout of laughter drifted in through Petunia's open bedroom window, and she jumped up when she heard, it looking startled. Petunia looked around the room, careful to cover her letter as she nervously surveyed the room. Another shout came in through the window, and Petunia scurried over to the window like a mouse. She peeked through the top of the window, crouching down as if she didn't want to be seen. Outside, a greasy haired boy and a girl with dark red hair were chasing each other on the front lawn. "Oh." Petunia said in disgust. "It's just those two again." She returned to her seat, but, for some strange reason, this time she seemed even more determined to finish her letter.

About 15 minutes later Petunia finally set down her pen, and stood up with a satisfied look on her face. She was obviously pleased with the final products of her letter. "Time for Phase Two of the plan," Petunia muttered, and then she flounced out of the room, closing the door dramatically behind her even though there was no one there to watch.

Petunia was tip-toeing through the hallway, taking small little steps to avoid detection. She winced as a floorboard creaked under her weight, but she seemed to have reached the right spot because Petunia came to a halting stop in front of a closed door. The door had nothing on it but a sign that said LILY on it in fancy green lettering. Petunia cautiously opened the door, taking care not to have it squeak on its hinges. Petunia stepped inside, and surveyed the room. Her eyes landed on a thick white envelope with a very odd looking crest on the envelope. Petunia strode over to the letter, and pulled it out of its frame, and scanned the envelope. Her eyes landed on the address of the sender, and an evil smirk stretched across her face. "Perfect," she whispered, and then she bounced out of the room.

Petunia stepped into her room and ran over to her desk, her eyes shining with excitement. She slipped her letter into an envelope and copied the address off of the envelope that she'd stolen from the other room. "Hogwarts…" she said disgustedly as she sealed the envelope. "What a ridiculous name. It sounds like a hog with warts. No wonder it's a freak school."

However, no matter how freaky she apparently found the school, Petunia woke up early the next morning to go to the post office and mail her letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, immersed in a very interesting paper about Elemental Transfiguration when a sharp knock on his window took him out of his stupor. Dumbledore jumped up, and ran over to his window where a small, tawny brown owl was pecking it with its beak, an envelope clutched between its tiny claws. Dumbledore opened the window curiously, as it was a very odd time for someone to be sending him a letter. After all, term at Hogwarts was just about to start and he and the other teachers were very busy with preparations, and most people knew not to distract him during this very busy time. Dumbledore sighed as he let the owl in and took the letter from it. He knew now was not the best time to distract himself with a letter, with the term starting so soon and the preparations so behind, but, as always, his curiosity got the better of him and Dumbledore sat down to read the letter.

As Dumbledore opened the envelope, his hand brushed against a stamp in the corner of the envelope. Dumbledore stared at it curiously. A stamp? No witch or wizard he knew of would use a stamp, as they weren't required to successfully mail a letter in the Wizarding World. Perhaps the letter was from a new Muggleborn, who wasn't quite accustomed to being a witch/wizard yet. Dumbledore eyes then fell on the sender, and once again his eyes widened with curiosity. First of all, the senders address read "Petunia Evans," a wizarding that had long since died out. Also, the address read "245 Spinners End." The only wizarding family he knew of living in Spinners End were the Prince's, and as far as he knew they had no relation to anyone named "Petunia." Dumbledore ripped open the letter, eager to read what it said.

 _Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_ it read.

 _My name is Petunia Evans, sister of Lily Evans, a girl who will be attending your school beginning this September. I understand that your school is a magical one, and is only for children who have shown signs of magical abilities by the age of 11. I, however, am 13 years old and still haven't received my Hogwarts letter. When I asked the teacher who appeared to give Lily her letter about my abilities, he called me a "muggle," whatever that is, and told me that he was sorry to have to be the one to tell me this, but I wasn't magical. I've been pondering this for a while, and I believe that it's utter rubbish. How can my sister be magical, but I'm not? We both share the same genes, after all. Surely if she's magical then I am too. So, today I am requesting that you admit me to your school. I have always done well in school, and I am definitely up to the challenge of performing magic despite 'being a muggle' as the school teacher so rudely said to me. Thank you so much for taking the time to consider this, and I will (hopefully!) see you in September._

 _Regards,_

 _Petunia Evans_

Dumbledore set down the letter with a sigh. He should have expected this, as every summer he received a few letters from jealous siblings, normally ones who have always been outshone by their magical sisters or brothers, pleading that he accept them to Hogwarts as well. Alas, he could not as that would be breaching a couple dozen Ministry laws about Muggles with magic, and would just result in disappointment for the aspiring "witch" or "wizard," as they would not be able to perform magic effectively. Dumbledore sat down, and started writing a reply to this poor, hopeful little girl.


End file.
